1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to receptacles.
2. Background Information
Receptacles are outlet circuit interrupters, which are intended to be installed at a branch circuit outlet, such as an outlet box, in order to provide, for example, arc fault and/or ground fault protection of loads.
Known receptacles typically include both a reset button and a test button. The reset button is used to activate a reset cycle, which attempts to reestablish electrical continuity between input and output conductive paths or conductors. While the test button is depressed, test contacts are closed to complete a test circuit, in order that a test cycle is activated. The test cycle tests the operation of the circuit interrupting mechanism.
Known ground fault and arc fault receptacles provide “reverse feed” protection. Such receptacles require either a mechanical lockout/interlock or a relatively complicated interaction with a manual test button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,954 discloses a GFCI receptacle which, if inadvertently miswired by connecting an alternating current source to the receptacle load rather than to the receptacle line input, affords a positive indication to the installer or user of the existence of the miswiring condition, such that a reset button cannot be depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,145 discloses a resettable circuit interrupting device that locks out a reset function under certain conditions. A test mechanism is utilized to test the circuit interrupter before allowing a reset. A reset plunger is modified to exert force on a trip latch in order to close a test circuit that will allow the reset plunger to continue to a reset position only if the circuit interrupter is functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,558 discloses a circuit interrupting device including a reset lockout portion that prevents reestablishing electrical continuity in phase and neutral conductive paths if the circuit interrupting portion is non-operational, if an open neutral condition exists or if a reverse wiring condition exists. The reset portion includes a reset button and at least one reset contact which when depressed is capable of contacting at least a portion of the phase conductive path to cause a predetermined condition. If the circuit interrupting portion is operational, then the circuit interrupting portion is activated to disable the reset lockout portion and facilitate reestablishing electrical continuity in the phase and neutral conductive paths. Otherwise, if the circuit interrupting portion is non-operational, the reset lockout portion remains enabled so that reestablishing electrical continuity in the phase and neutral conductive paths is prevented.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0070896 discloses an electrical ground protection device incorporated into an electrical outlet to provide electrocution protection with regard to any appliance(s) plugged into that particular electrical outlet. An electrical circuit of the electrical ground protection device includes three three-pole double-throw relays, each of which includes a sensing coil and a set of three normally-open contact switches which are operated by the sensing coil. The three sensing coils are electrically connected between three different pairs of input line, neutral and ground conductors. Three contact switches, one from each of the three-pole double-throw relays, are electrically connected in series between one of the three input conductors and a corresponding one of three output conductors.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as receptacles.